borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Roaster
Known Models The Roaster + Maliwan Rhino I found a The Roaster that does explosions midair along it's flightpath like a Rhino. They're both Maliwan brands, so I only can assume the part that makes the Rhino do miniature explosions can spawn on The Roaster as well. I'd record a video as proof, but my system isn't really up to such a feat. --ThndrShk2k 01:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like it's possible to get legendary weapons, combined with boss weapons. I got a friendly fire boom stick the other day, I will see if I can get any others. ::did you find said weapons on kobb/flynt or did you find them while in multiplayer? Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 17:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I found it from Taylor Kobb on singleplayer, first drop. Farmed him a couple times afterwards to make sure it wasn't standard. --ThndrShk2k 13:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, the Friendly Fire Boom Stick is orange rarity, since it has the Friendly Fire part. Now, why isn't the Roaster Rhino orange? Is the Rhino part not rare enough or something? -- 01:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::the part (i assume barrel) must not be of sufficient rarity to put it up to orange. most times title is enough in and of itself, see:thanatos, roaster as we know is not. 07:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) (title of OP is roaster w/ rhino barrel) Wondering Is it possible for boss weapon parts to get into ordinary weapon?. Since I have a launcher(not modded) that makes a mini nuke cloud exactly like it yet it's a normal launcher I found from a crate. It's more powerful and I even made sure it was the same cloud effect and most launchers don't do it, both shoot fire as well. Just wondering since I find it a useful launcher but a little odd :it is possible,however unlikely (rare), for a launcher to have the inceniary_the_roaster accessory. there are friendly fires with carnage barrels (rockets) more often that you would think. that weapon should serve you well. 02:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Red Text I question this page's explaination of the red text. The Roaster's rocket explosions look no different to me than any ordinary fire rockets. 20:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) They look different. Normal launchers just cause a big ball of fire while the Roaster causes a similar explosion like fire barrels just a little big smaller Karamos 22:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I dissagree. The upper blast looks the same, but it does seem to have a large impact expolison then most fire lauchners. For example, I just got a cobalt rocket laucher with a helix barrel, and the it's blast is identcal to the roaster, possplby even bigger. Jabberwock xeno 19:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Does the red text effect give any additional bonuses? Aside from the kickass explosion visual and increased blast radius, does a Roaster provide any additional positive effects over a normal Incendiary x4 rocket launcher with similar damage? Perhaps more burning damage-over-time or something? Also, are 5-shot spread roasters possible? -Cyke I own a 5-spread Roaster, and it's awesome :) I know it's been a while since this thread was posted, but yesterday i found a roaster in a red chest (it was around 717 dmg) the red chest was in the rust commons east(?) on a cluster of rocks like a cliff. i believe i was to the north-western area. i know for a fact that it wasn't the dev's chest, as i farm there often. Incendiary destructor someone should try one of those in comparison to the roaster. i dont have a roaster, but my destructor has increased blast radius and does the mushroom cloud deal as well. Black? I've killed Taylor Kobb a lot, and he always drops a blue roaster. Does this happen to anyone else? 13:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Helix Roaster I've farmed Taylor Kobb for an age and a half looking for a Rhino Roaster, with no luck. I have found a Helix Roaster. the improved blast radius with 3 mini rockets can clear a large space in no time. Also, I've noticed that roasters have great reload speeds. ...tediore should make rocket launchers. 4.7 fire rate Just found the roaster with 4,7 fire rate! :D And it was purple The Roaster special effect According to the U&D added to the artical page, the Roaster has no special effect. From using the Roaster in combat, it seems to me that it has a slightly larger blast radius and higher chance of contagion similar to the Volcano. Am I incorrect in this tought. 00:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I had tested it out a couple of weeks ago, trying side by side a Roaster and an "Incendiary Rocket Launcher" (That exact name I believe). My results (or perceived results) is that both were exactly the same: Same explosion, same damage, same everything... :Using willow tree, the only thing the roaster has going for it is higher tech. I think the Roaster was meant to be the hellfire of rocket launchers, but then in development, somebody must have said, "Fuck it, all rockets are x4", and they never bothered to come back to The Roaster. :Or I may have missed something... Maybe it has a larger non-visible blast radius? Feels more like speculation though. 07:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you fire them on enemies? I am thinking the Roaster has a wider area of splash damage and higher chance of contagion. Basicly, enemies i shoot with it seem to catch on fire more when i use it compared to regular launchers. This is also perceived, as i have not done a wide range of tests. i have just fired a few of each and found i like the Roasters results better. I may have to test this to a greater extent. 23:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Lvl 69 The lvl69 versions are mods, no way you can get level 69 drop from Taylor Kobb. 22:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :fry may have been overzealous in his uploads of 3pdlc. ill ask. 22:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::rats. foiled again. as above, the lvl sixty_nine was dropped by tee eff see taylor kobb. ::This is someone else. I actually got a roaster drop from taylor kobb with a magazine of 5 and with a 500% burst count. ::If that's the case, what's the highest level drop obtainable from Taylor Kobb? Montybrady 19:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a picture of the 500% burst count Roaster which I uploaded, but I'm too new to wikia to add it to the top. If anyone could do that, I would be much obliged. HolyCrusader2010 (talk) 23:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Never mind, figured it out, added it! HolyCrusader2010 (talk) 23:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC)